Marco Rossi VS Bowser Jr.
Description Metal Slug VS Super Mario! The tank battle to end all tank battles. Who will win? Who will die? DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*https://www.youtube.com/Invader*) Wiz: In early/late 15th Century, Inventor Leonardo da Vinci came up with the idea known as tanks to aid on the battlefield. Boomstick: And its a good thing we didn't stick to the original design, otherwise these two tanks wouldn't be here today. Wiz: Marco Rossi, the metal slug operator. Boomstick: And Bowser Jr., the koopa car roadhog. Wiz: I'm Wizard and hes Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Marco Rossi metal slugs into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: War was on the outbreak. The mad war criminal lord, General Donald Morgan had begun a worldwide war that turned almost every single face of the Earth into a zone of Call of Duty and Battlefield. Boomstick: Everywhere you turned, you’re just bound to see the battle of between the Rebel army against the Regular army. The thing seemed endless and the good guys were a bit out gunned due to the enemy’s new developed weaponry. Wiz: Until the Regular army had finally finished a highly advance technological all-terrain tank series to turn the fight around. Boomstick: It was called Metal Slugs. Wiz The purpose of the tank was not as simple. Its main purpose was to head straight into enemy territory, attack from within, and have the driver fight even out of the Slug and fight on foot. Boomstick: The only man able to do all of that and complete at full success was the Regular army top man named, Marco Rossi. Wiz: Marco started out as a student in officer's school at the Academy of Special Technologies. Upon graduation, Marco entered the Peregrine Falcons, a special army strike force. He quickly distinguished himself in this squad, known for its severe training, becoming both first lieutenant and PF's leader. Boomstick: During the first coup led by General Morden, Marco scraped together the shards of the scattered government forces to reassemble PF Squad. Putting his own fanny ass on the front lines as leader of the resistance against Morden. Wiz: Marco heroically battled on with his close friend and partner, Tarma. Together they made task squad that made any kind of mission that gets thrown at them completely done all by the complete fact of them being computer nerds as a hobby. Boomstick: Well for Marco being a computer geek didn’t stop him and the fact he also a nerd who’s carrying a humongous arsenal of arms with him. His standard combat bayonet knife is like a one hell of knife since its can hurt not only humans, but beings beyond the extraordinary. And his guns do the same as well. His Colt M1911A1 pistol is a heavy sidearm that fire infinite .50 caliber action express rounds, which are shorter variants used in a heavy machine guns. HV-01 Heavy Machine Gun is a heavy automatic rifle that fires 7.62mm FMJ rounds. Wiz: His M-3685 is a Koch MP5 Submachine Gun, The Flame Shot shoots larger stream of fire that cover more range, burns more enemies, and causes even more damage to vehicles. Boomstick: His SG-04 Shotgun is basically a super shotgun, can obliterate hordes of infantry with a single shot and even destroy vehicles easily with just a few. He also carries a laser rifle gun powerful to cut through tank armor and decimate enemy infantry like they weren't even there. Wiz: The Iron Lizard fires remote-controlled unmanned homing vehicles designed to engage targets with high amounts of lethality. The Thunder Shot creates a strong pulse of electricity that auto targets on any possible enemy and hits almost instantly, capable piercing through hard armor and hitting multiple targets at once with a single shot. Boomstick: His Sniper rifle is sniper styled shooting from far distances. He even in fact carries two kinds of missile launchers. The Rocket Launcher fires projectiles highly explosive and are damn effective against masses of infantry and the Enemy Chaser sacrifices its firepower for agility and an advanced guidance system with homing capability giving a tremendous boost in anti-aircraft roles. Not only that, this weapon is also useful to finding items that are hidden around nearby. Wiz: But Marco’s arsenal doesn’t stop there. He carries grenades called the "Stielhandgranate." These contraptions are each filled with 165-grams of explosive TNT, prove very versatile against any opposition and can save your life in the worst situations. Boomstick: He also has Molotov Cocktails Fire Bombs and Smoke Bomb that produces wide screens of smoke, even also has a military backpack with a jetpack function. Wiz: Last, but not least. He has the Zantetsu Sword, a knife that imbues physical weapon attack with large waves of energy, powerful enough to destroy armored vehicles and can even cut through enemy bullets and weaponry and has been dubbed as the most powerful weapon in the Metal Slug series. Boomstick: But with all the badass firearms, Marco doesn’t always complete a mission on foot. He’s quite awesome when it comes to driving the Metal Slug tank. Actually really capable of driving other slug’s than the tank. Wiz: Each slug vehicle is featured with highly advance computer hardware, and is powered by a Hobten T-659G air-cooled Superconductivity Diesel Turbine Generator with an output of 12.00EP. The Metal Slug SV-001 also has modular, 100mm thick armor plating consisting of depleted uranium, ceramic, and reinforced plastic (possibly kevlar). The vehicle can jump over obstacles using special hydraulic systems that operate at a pressure of 25,000 PSI. The hydraulics also allow the tank to crouch forward and its claw-shaped treads are designed for maximum traction, and to climb over steep hills. Boomstick: It like an army style tumbler Batmobile, but with more gun related stuff on it. Like 127mm low-pressure rifled main cannon and two 12.6mm caliber Vulcan cannons. But they don’t just come in tanks. The Slug Copter is an attack helicopter Super vehicle and the Slug Flyer a VTOL fighter plane. Wiz: The Slug Gunner is a transformable mech equipped with a huge 180mm cannon, a 60mm Gatling gun and jets that enable it to jump high. The Slugnoid is equipped with a pair of dual vulcan guns, downward-facing cannon, can jump higher and farther thanks to the boosters, and the vehicle's legs can avoid any low-rolling projectiles. Boomstick: The SVX-17M Slug Mariner is a single-crewed minisub that can fire powerful torpedoes which create large shockwaves upon contact. The Astro Slug is like a rocket pod that fires the same stuff as Marco’s guns. But it doesn’t stop there. There is also Metal Slugs that come in cars, motorcycles, plows, giant mechs, trains, robotic walkers, Elephants, Camels, Ostriches, Jackasses, WHAT!?!?! Who the *Beep* though of this stuff? Wiz: Now Marco isn’t entirely a super soldier, but his strength, speed and durability are at least superhuman. Thanks to the equivalent of spare items and power ups which he has extraordinary luck and can usually finds the item he needs close by. Boomstick: The Food and Medicine items can heal and give him temporary immunity and all Ammo crates restock all his ammunition to full amounts. Wiz: Marco doesn’t travel alone though. He made an artificial intelligence in his spare time he named MS-Alice. She is known likely to improve the vehicles and its weapons to make them do more incredible things than the standard. Boomstick: She’s also looks like sexy maid doll that is shy at first and almost really important to Marco like as if she was his daughter. Now that’s a bit nerdish for someone. But this soldier tech nerd has done things that clearly kept the game series still alive. Likely from killing enemy soldiers to Inter-dimensional races of super godly beings that were complete invincible and invulnerable, such as the Lieu, the Evil Spirit Incarnate, The Ten Commandments of Moses. Not to mention the fact he’s destroyed numerous giant mechs of like super Metal Gears that were made to cause nuclear wars. Even with no Slug, he still can demolish any kind, even an entire giant walking castle mech. Wiz: Marco is capable of fighting an entire Rebel Army outpost even while turned into a zombie and can fight while with stain any toxic nuclear landscapes without any hazard protection, even the vacuum of space doesn’t slow him down. He’s even fought and beaten the martian race three times in a row and saved them once. Boomstick: Well all be damn. No wonder why he won a tournament in SNK and King of Fighters. The only thing that stopping him is his own normal human factures. Wiz: He not very fine in his defensive category and is known to get cocky fast. But none of them could ever compete against his greatest down fall which was when he created a computer virus for fun, once mistakenly attacked the army's central computer system. Penetrating through all of the security firewalls, the virus almost caused the launch of a nuclear missile. But he'll never admit this is one of those moments of tom-foolery not even he would mention. Boomstick: No matter how many beers he has in him. I know how you feel, pal. But that moment of stupidity won’t stop him from what he does best. If you get a report of a humongous Armageddon starting robot got annihilated by a guy with nothing but an ordinary pistol, there’s only one name that will fit that description, Marco Rossi. Marco: Think we can keep hidden and infiltrate the castle? Eri: Out of the question, a more frontal assault would be more realistic. Marco: Say it's about time we came to the same conclusion. Bowser Jr. koopa cars into DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Once upon a time a giant turtle was feeling down. All of his plans to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom end up getting thwarted by a plummer. Wiz: Know that he was decrepit to make sure that this wish would become reality, King Bowser Koopa remembered the phrase "Like father, like son." Thus he decided to make a son from scratch, since the obvious way didn't look like from happening. He made sure that his son would be like him to carry out his legacy. The prefect name for him was Bowser Jr. Boomstick: Though how did this kid came along without a mother? Was it like, "Oh one day, Bowser thought how about I make a son that half clone, half something else. then he got busy making a something that would do that, add a bit of his DNA, some cut out baby making parts from a females corps, a bit this and that and then nine minutes later out comes a new born Bowser turtle as a kid?" Wiz: Um, sure... Lets go with that, I guess? While his origin story remains unknown, he is definitely confirmed to be the only son of Bowser among seven sorta related siblings as the Koopalings. He was taught in all the ways to be an evil son and trained to beat Mario. When he was ready, his first job was quite simple. Boomstick: Steal a magic paintbrush, use it to look like Mario, paint graffiti all over a resort that were evil monsters to frame Mario, and kidnap Peach who he was told was his mother. The result, having get beaten by Mario along with his dad, realize why Bowser considers him a huge pain in the ass, and learned that he had no mother in the first place. Wiz: Now knowing his true basic self, he swear to Bowser that he will not stop till he made sure Mario is no more for Bowser. He went through day and night being like Bowser in all ways he could be. Boomstick: Such as spit fire balls from his mouth, fight viciously like a raptor, and be a magic turtle all just like dear old dad. Even be a tough lizard. Wiz: Right. Like Bowser, Junior’s supposedly indestructible shell can take an insane amount of abuse, as can the rest of him sort a take it for a bit. Bowser Jr. also can retract into his shell and ride in it like a deadly top. Boomstick: His arsenal is mean load of evil playtime. Like the magic paintbrush he still has, it can create temporary forcefields and paint style attacks. He also carries some bom-ombs, mecha-koopas, hammers. All from the compartments of personal flying machine, the Koopa Jr. clown car. Wiz: This little tank pod is a surprise package of pain. With it's known attributes of helicopter flight to go-kart wheels, it comes with two robotic arm with boxing gloves, a hidden cannon in its mouth that fires from cannon balls to Bullet Bills. Boomstick: There is also a drill, sawblades, submarine mode and even a tough pod to break. Wiz: Its most vile component is its accessible compatibility to all of Bowser Jr.'s machines. Boomstick: like his personal Airship. This small flying vessel has mounted cannons on its side and a front stone head the spews fire balls. Wiz: And for fun, if the clown car got destroyed, Bowser Jr. can spawn a new one with his magic. Boomstick: It’s like he’s the ultimate evil child any villain could ask for, and there reason why. He survived many of huge explosion, including his Boomsday machine. Wiz: He survived energy blasts from the Zeekeeper and held his ground long enough against both Mario and Luigi. Boomstick: He survived Bowser’s castle falling on top of him and a trip into a flipping sun! Wiz: But while he’s like Bowser in feats, he also like him in faults. He concededly lets his incompetents get the best of him, under estimates opponents, can be taken out by at least 3 hits. He still naïve, young and inexperienced. And you think he's a toddler do to his Prone to tantrums and crying, he actually 9 years old. Boomstick: Wait, Really? I though he was like 5 or 6 years. Wiz: Still it's no reason why he is the most vicious kid in the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Until they all get togethers for go-kart or some sports. Bowser Jr.: Some day...when I'm bigger... I wanna fight that Mario again! Bowser: Thats my boy. Well put son. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A TANK BATTLE! FIGHT! It was day time out in the city where an attack was happening. Marco was currently beating up a group of weird turtle creatures as he finishes off the last one. Marco: This is definitely something that Morgan’s forces had found and decided to use on the Regular army. Though I don’t see why they keep doing something like this. These must’ve been the easiest ones, they barely started any kind of warm-up. Better get moving. *head to his SV-001 Slug.* Not far, Bowser Jr. saw the scene through a pair of binoculars. Bowser Jr.: Grrr. I can’t believe it, those sorry excuse for troops can’t even handle a simple weak ordinary human! *Grows* As usual, I have to clean up their mess. *Head to his Clown car in kart mode.* Marco was driving his Metal Slug on the highway, locating any more enemies. Alice voice: Um Marco, we got incoming. Marco: What is it? Enemy mech? Alice: Remember those turtle things, I scan one that’s… different. Marco: By what do you mean "different"? Bowser Jr. bashes on the back of Marco’s Metal slug with his Koopa car. This made Marco struggle to maintain control for a second, but Marco regains full control. Alice: Does that answer your question? Marco: Buckle up, it’s about to get bumpy. Bowser Jr.: I’ll be quick with you! FIGHT! The chase is on as Marco speeds up his Metal slug and aims the Vulcan turrets at Bowser Jr.’s Koopa car. The Vulcans start firing at the Koopa car making some dents and damage on it. Marco opens up the hatch and sticks his upper torso out. Marco: Don’t you know it’s illegal to drive under the age of 16? Bowser Jr.: Ha! I’m make myself above the law. Bowser Jr. pulls out a Bom-omb and throws it a Marco. Marco pulls out his pistol and shoots the Bom-omb out of midair. Marco takes aim at one of the Koopa car’s wheels and shoots the tire. The Koopa car starts losing control as it hurdles around the Metal slug. Bowser Jr.: Hey! I just had this waxed! Bowser Jr. spins the Koopa car to the front of the Metal slug and drive backwards. The Koopa car makes its cannon come out from its mouth and fires a cannon ball. Marco fires a tank shell at the cannon ball. The Vulcan turrets continued firing at the Koopa car. Junior takes out a hammer and throws it at one of the Metal slug treads. The Metal slug stutters a second, but Marco easily regains control. Marco sees Junior speeding up and throws some Mecha-Koopas on the highway road. Marco switches out his Iron Lizard gun and fires homing road drones that destroyed the Mecha-Koopas and some went after Junior's koopa car. Junior speeds up trying to out run the lizard drones, but they were gaining on him. Junior jumps out of the Koopa car and lets it get blown up to bits, while he lands on the street. He then see Marco coming full speed on his Metal slug. Junior spits a fire ball at the Metal slug. (Cue unknown theme.) Marco jumps up out of the slug as it explodes and switches out his shotgun and dives towards Junior. Junior pulls out a koopa shell and throws it towards Marco, but Marco fires a shotgun blast that knocks it back at Junior hitting his face. Marco lands and fires a two shotgun blast at Junior, but they barely did anything on Junior. Junior hops onto Marco and starts tackling and clawing him. Marco punches him off and takes cover where a health pack was. He takes the health kit and heals up while he switches out his Thundershot. Junior gets up and charges for Marcos cover. Marco fires a lightning bolt that homed in on Junior and gave a harsh shock. Marco jumps of the barricade cover, switches out his Flame Shot and fires a wave of flames at Junior. Junior taking hits of hot damage, retracts into his shell and spins at Marco chest hitfing him. Marco kicks Junior's shell hard to a wall, then Junior popped his limbs out and spawns in a new Koopa car with Junior in it. Bowser Jr.: Catch me if you ever could! Junior floors it as Marco jumped out of the way and sees Junior speeds away. Marco then recognized a Metal slug in a jeep car variant. Marco: Excuse me sir, I need to confider your car. Hoot Freeman: Go nuts. I got more at home. *Tosses Marco the keys.* Marco gets into the Slug jeep and heads off. Marco: Thank! *Shouts* Hoot: Don't mention it! Marco puts the petal to the metal as he eventually catches up to Junior and bumps into his Koopa Jr car. Junior gets madly annoyed by this and starts throwing and tossing hammers, spike balls, and wrenches willy nilly towards Marco. Marco starts firing the Vulcan turret cannons to counter the projectiles. Marco: Alice, take the wheel. Alice voice: On it. Marco gets up and sticks up in the topless jeep. Marco switches back out his Thundershot. Marco: Shocking news! Weathers is acting up! Starts firing guided lightning.* The Lightning homed in on Junior and delivers a huge hit of shocking damage to him and his shell. Junior then fires a bullet bill at the Jeep slug, which made Marco Set the slug to remote destruct and jump out into the clearing. The Jeep slug and bullet bill caused a big explosion that knocked the Koopa Jr car up high into the air. Junior quickly set the Koopa Jr car to copter mode and starts hovering in the air. Bowser Jr.: Where that jerk go? Just then, Junior hears a buzzing sound. He looks and sees Marco in a Slug copter heading for him. Marco starts firing the copter Vulcan turrets at the Koopa Jr car. Junior activates the Koopa Jr car side cannons and fires out Mecha-Koopas with Paratroopa wings. Marco switches out his Enemy chaser and pokes it outside to fire homing missiles that countered the Mecha-Paratroopas and more of the missiles targeting on Junior. Junior takes out his Magic paintbrush and paints a forcefield in front of him to block the missiles. When Marco was about to fire anything else, the radar picked up an incoming projectile. It was a Banzai bill, coming in fast. Marco jumped out of the Slug copter and activated his jetpack to clear away from the range of the explosion. Then he sees Junior linking up to his personal airship. Bowser Jr.: I like it when my opponents end up as a sitting duck. Now stay still so I can end you. Junior then starts firing Bullet bills towards Marco, but Marco easy avoids them due to his jetpack. Marco switches out his sub-machine gun and starts firing at the Bullet bills to destroy them as they drop ammo crates that Marco picks up. Alice voice: Need a lift? As Marco looks to see she had brought an Astro slug for him. Marco: You always know when I need one. *Gets into the Astro slug.* Marco inserts his Laser rifle into the Astro slug for laser fire. Marco: let’s make it rain fireworks. *Pulls the trigger.* As the Astro slug starts firing lasers and Vulcan fire aimed at Junior and his airship, Junior quickly panicked and started firing all his airship’s weapons. The firepower of the Astro slug outmatched Junior’s airship firepower as Junior ejects with his Koopa Jr car out of his airship. Junior then landed back to the streets of the city with his Koopa Jr car. Marco then lands the Astro slug a half yard away from where Junior landed and jumps out of the Astro slug. Marco: Ready to quit? All of a sudden, a quick fired Bullet bill at a fast rate. Marco Quickly ducks and lets the Bullet bill fly by as it destroys the Astro slug. Bowser Jr.: It isn’t over till the human breathes no more! Marco then gets up and looks to see the Koopa Jr car in smash fighter mode. Bowser Jr.: Think you can do better than this? Marco then pulls out a small mechanical block and pushes the button on it. It then starts transforming into the Slug gunner with Marco popped his upper torso up from the hatch. Marco: Compacted Metal slug, never leave home without one. Bowser Jr.: I don’t know why I even bother. Marco head back into the Slug gunner cockpit and charges at Junior while Junior charges as well. Marco fires the gating gun at Junior’s fighter, but Junior still kept going. Junior uses the boxing arms to land a few punches. The Slug gunner whacks the left arm of the Koopa Jr car, but then the Koopa Jr car forces the Slug gunner to the ground and tries to belly tackle it. The Slug gunner fires a tank shell from its center chest that launches the Koopa Jr car into the air and fall to the ground in a big explosion. The Slug gunner gets up. Marco: Wanna call it quits now? When the smoke cleared, Junior was seen finish painting a huge tank frater the width of the street. It was holding plenty of turrets and cannons with Junior in a noticeable cockpit. Bowser Jr.: I doubt you have anything to survive this? Marco: Alice, tell me you got something that is able to have a standstill with that. Alice voice: Actually… All of a sudden, Metal Slugs were appearing. Lots of them, the tanks, jets, submarines on flat beds, the animals, all the known slugs here to help like in the Iron Man 3 movie. Alice voice: I was gonna save it for your birthday, but…do you like it? Marco: Make them put this kid in a panic and may owe you after this. And yet, Junior was in a panic. He saw over dozens of Metal slugs all ready to fire at his tank. Bowser Jr.: *Grouses* No fair! You’re cheating! I should be the one winning! Marco: All is fair in Love n War. (Cue Unknown theme) Junior then hits reverse and starts riding backwards down the street. Marco transforms the Slug gunner to tread mode and heads after Junior and his tank with the other slugs follow along. Eventually catches up to Junior’s Koopa tank and barges the Slug gunner in the front of the Koopa tank. Marco jumps out of the Slug gunner and onto the Koopa tank. The spare turrets on the Koopa tank were about to aim on Marco, but then the slugs that Alice had brought in to keep those occupied. Marco then takes out his Heavy Machine gun and opens fire on Junior’s tank, mostly near the cockpit. Junior turns on the autopilot, jumps out of the cockpit with his magic paintbrush and charges at Marco. Marco points his Heavy machine gun at Junior and fires at him, yet Junior pops into his shell to dodge the bullets. Junior slide up to Marco and pops his head and limbs out to attack, but Marco was able to block all Junior’s attacks. Marco kicks Junior and jumps back and when he lands, he starts throwing lots of grenades and Molotovs at Junior. Junior jumps out of the explosions and tries to bite and slash Marco, but Marco pulls out his knife and stabes it in Junior’s left arm. As blood starts to show on Junior’s arm, he jumps back onto a Banzai bill launcher and make it fire a super Banzai bill. Marco dodges to the side. Unknown random voice: Rocket launcher. As Marco pulled out his Rocket launcher and Junior turned the Banzai cannon, they both fired as the rocket and banzai bill flew straight into each other. The impact caused a huge explosion that destroyed the Koopa tank and Metal slugs. Marco gets knocked against a pile of rubble and is in pain. Then he saw Junior coming out of the destruction hurt in some places. Junior limped over to Marco and grabbed his vest. Bowser Jr.: You fought well… Major Marco, but unfortunately you couldn’t last against the great Bowser Jr. Koopa. Marco: Knife to meet you too. As he makes a surprise of taking his Zantetsu Sword and stabbing it in Junior’s head and then rips it off Junior’s body killing Bowser Jr. Marco then takes a breather moment. KO! Marco using the parts from the fight to build something badass. Bowser receives a package as he opens it to find his dead son’s head in it with a note. Results Boomstick: Technically, it ain't child abuse if the kid was doing war assault on you, thus it's actually self defense. Wiz: For a means to clear things up, it is true that Bowser Jr‘s history of survivability means he had the durability advantage. However, Marco’s better in brains, superior weaponry, insanely over powered tank fire power and have the other advantages ultimately led him to victory. Boomstick: Yes it is true that Bowser Jr. did survive a castle fall on top of him, but this is the same turtle that can be easily knocked out to defeat in just three normal hits. Wiz: Marco has been known to fight any enemy base even while turned into a zombie and has been known to go into nuclear hazard landscapes and yet still remains perfectly health. And while the Koopa Jr. Clown car may be impressive, it fails in comparison to the Metal slug vehicles better design of build and operational functions, especially since Marco’s A.I. Alice modifies the weapons on them to more destructive level, leaving Bowser Jr. very little options to handle against the Metal slugs in brief amount of time. Boomstick: It’s also no surprise of Marco’s arsenal definitely outmatches Bowser Jr’s considering that Marco’s are normal logical guns that have been known to take out giant mechs built to cause nuclear wars to gods of Armageddon. Bowser Jr’s only hope for gaining an advantage was his known facts of fighting like Bowser. But it like his dad, complete underestimated Marco and let his incompetents get the best of him again. Wiz: Plus with Marco’s Zantetsu Sword able to cut clean through everything in its path and it being the most powerful weapon in the Metal Slug series, it was no doubt that Bowser Jr’s noggin could survive something like that. Boomstick: Plus Marco has faced god-like races and other insane shit that made Bowser Jr. current level of being a threat to only a minor pest and as a result Marco beat all those asses up. Wiz: With all of that at Marco’s side of comparing, Junior’s high durability had officially met its match and end. Boomstick: It was Tankful for Bowser Jr. to drop by, but it was high time he headed off. Ha ha. Wiz The winner is Marco Rossi. Next time... Polls Who are/were rooting for to win? Marco Bowser Jr. Category:Hoot Freeman Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017